


I Haven't Seen the World

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Bert doesn't understand why Ernie doesn't like world travel, so Ernie explains to him the best way he knows how: through song!





	I Haven't Seen the World

**A/N:** **The last couplet of this story's song came to me one night as I randomly stared out the window,trying to sleep, and I though 'That is _so_ something Ernie would say..or sing!' The rest of the song followed, and soon I had a sappy friendship fluff worthy of Henson Studios. In short, that's why I wrote something so fluffy and totally not my normal thing. Darn frying pan-weilding muse..!**

It was a perfect day for playing on Sesame Street. Monsters and kids were outside rollerskating, running, playing ball, or just sitting and enjoying a malt at Hooper's Store. Of course for Bert, this meant it was the opportune moment to read his new book, _Travel Places for Boring Sight-seekers_.

He was seated in his favorite yellow armchair, while his pal and roommate Ernie sat in another chair, listening rather uninterestedly as Bert prattled on about his book.

"Oh, Ernie it's so exciting! Did you know that oatmeal originated in Scotland? Wow, I'd really love to go there! There're mill tours and everything!" Bert was saying excitedly.

"Uh-huh, that's very nice, Bert.." Ernie replied, yawning slightly with his head in his hand.

Bert looked slightly affronted.

"Well fine, if you don't like oatmeal then how about this? 'See the perfectly upright, strongly foundationed tower of Pisa'. Or how about 'the completely unsunk, bone dry city somewhere north of Venice'. Or hey, you'll love this one, 'the totally plain, non-white cliffs of Dover'!" he read.

Ernie shook his head a little and lifted it from his hand.

"Naw, I'm sorry Bert, but I'm just not all that into world travel." He said bluntly.

"W-What?" Bert asked, incredulous, "Well why not? It's so exciting, a-a-and, oh you don't know what you're missing!" he stammered as he got up and walked toward Ernie.

"Well I'm sorry Bert, but that's just how it is. I'd just rather stay here where everyone is together, instead of flying off to see oat mills and unsunk cities." Ernie tried.

"Y-Yeah, sure, b-b-but..WHY?! What's so great about staying here?" questioned a flustered Bert as he looked randomly around the apartment.

"Oh, no problem Bert." Ernie smiled, "Here, let me explain…"

And a sweet melody swelled up from nowhere as Ernie began singing:

" _I haven't seen the world, and I haven't seen the sights_

_You say I'm missing something, and maybe you are right,_

_But I don't want that something, if I have to leave my home_

_Or travel through the muggy desert sands._

_See maybe you annoy me, and maybe I, you_

_But it doesn't last for long, because our friendship's true._

_This feeling is the same, with everyone I know_

_So can you see the reason I won't go?_

_Sure I could make new friends, and they could tide me over_

_But it wouldn't be the same and when I left I'd miss them too._

_So I won't go to Scotland, and I won't go to Dover_

_No I'd rather be, here and stay with you._

_Oh I haven't seen the world, and I haven't seen the sights_

_You say I'm missing something, and maybe you are right_

_But I don't want that something, if I have to go to Rome_

_Or travel to see mariachi bands._

_You can travel all you like, and I will miss you dearly_

_But I cannot go with you, 'cause truly and sincerely_

_Though I would enjoy myself, being just with you_

_Being near all things I love, just can't compete with two._

_Going to the Great Wall, and seeing it might be neat_

_Though I'm perfectly happy, simply staying here_

' _Cause home is something that's, impossible to beat_

_And especially if you're here it brings me cheer._

_So I don't need to see the world, I don't need to see the sights_

_To see that my ol' buddy, is a splendorous delight_

_And I'd rather be at home, with the people that I love_

_Than alone, in the richest, of the lands._

Ernie finished, and the music faded. Bert was left gaping emotionally at Ernie.

"Bert? Bert, are you al-WAAH!" Ernie yelled as Bert threw himself on Ernie, sobbing.

"Oh, Ernie that was _beautiful_ a-and _moving!_ You're so right, who needs travel when you've got great friends?" he cried into Ernie's shoulder.

Ernie hugged Bert and patted his back.

"Oh, come now, Bert. I'm glad you liked the song, but like I said, if traveling is something you enjoy then you should do it. It's called having an opinion and acting on it." he said calmly.

Bert stood up and wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"Oh I know, it-it's just that that song, i-it was to _touching..!_ " he sniffed.

"Aw heck, anytime Bert. I'm full of 'em. Kh-h-h-h!" Ernie laughed, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk in the park? It's still a bea-u-ti-ful day out!"

He made his way to the door.

Bert looked at the travel book he was still holding, gave a raised eyebrow sigh, and flung it over his shoulder before following Ernie.

"Y'know, I've always wondered, where exactly does that music come from, anyways?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
